Some Nights
by Lady Azura
Summary: When a drunk Maya shows up in the middle of the night, Zig has to deal with it.


Summary: _When a drunk Maya shows up in the middle of the night, Zig has to deal with it._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: More angsty Zaya.

X

**Some Nights**

_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

A pair of eyes flickered open, adjusting to the darkness surrounding him. Once everything came into focus, Zig Novak sat up and reached under his pillow to pull out his vibrating phone, and stared at the semi-legible message he'd just received.

**loo k outsid dfufusdfu**

With a groan, he forced himself out of bed and walked over to his window, peering through the blinds. On the ground, he spotted a familiar blonde standing there, staring up at him. Zig sighed, running a hand through his messy hair before grabbing a sweater and heading downstairs, mindful of his sleeping mother in the room down the hall. _Novak Convenience_ wouldn't be open for a couple more hours, so he used the side door to get out and walked around the building to wear a scantily-clad Maya Matlin was waiting.

Her face broke into a grin as soon as she saw him.

"Heyyy!" She slurred, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Are you drunk?" Zig murmured, even though he already knew the answer. Hell, he could _smell_ the vodka practically radiating off her.

Maya giggled, nuzzling the crook of his neck before pulling back slightly and holding up her thumb and forefinger. "I only had a teensy…weensy bit…"

"It's two in the morning, Maya. We have class in six hours – band rehearsal in five." Zig told her.

She'd missed the last two. He had covered for her, of course; told Mo that she was feeling under the weather and couldn't make it. The _truth_ was she'd been too hungover. He was sure Mo was starting to suspect though – Katie knew about Maya's late night partying, so that meant Marisol knew too, which meant that she'd probably told Mo. He wasn't sure how long it would be before Mo finally kicked Maya out of the band. He was getting frustrated with her, and Zig honestly couldn't blame him. They all were.

"Psssh… school… so stupid… who needs school?" Maya mumbled, snapping him out of his thoughts as she waved her hand dismissively.

"Come on." Zig urged. "Let's get you home."

"Nooo!" Maya whined, burying her face in his shirt. "Katie's gonna scold me again!"

"Well, you deserve it for getting drunk on a school night." He muttered.

"You're _mean_." Maya's voice was muffled.

Zig took a deep breath and stared up at the starless sky for a moment, trying to weigh his options. He was only functioning on three hours of sleep and his brain was still groggy, making it difficult to think. Finally, he just gave up.

"Tell you what. If you promise not to miss more practice… I'll let you stay here. But that means no more drinking on school nights."

Maya lifted her head with a pout before seeing that he was serious and relenting. "_Fiiiine_."

"Good. Now come on." He said, leading her around the shop and into his house through the side door.

They had just slipped inside when Maya lost her footing and almost toppled over herself. Fortunately, he was able to catch her before she hit the floor.

Maya snickered uncontrollably. "My legs feel all wobbly…"

Zig shot her a stern look.

"Maya, you _have_ to be quiet." He hissed. "Or my mom's gonna hear you."

"Ohhhkaaaay…" Maya sang playfully.

Zig sighed, regretting more and more the decision to let her stay. After five minutes of struggling, he managed to get his drunk friend up the stairs and to his room, flicking on the light and shutting the door behind him. His room was small – then again, living above a convenience store didn't really provide a lot of space. He had a desk, a dresser, and a bed that barely fit two people. His bass sat in the corner while various band posters he'd bought (but not always) from garage sales decorated his walls. He didn't mind though.

Turning his attention back to Maya, he finally got a good look at her. Her hair was all disheveled, and her makeup was practically caked on and made her look far older than she actually was. He took note of her smeared lipstick. The dress she was wearing was short and black and most likely belonged to Katie because he doubted Maya owned such an outfit. Her leather jacket hung off her shoulders and dozens of necklaces dangled from her neck, jingling every time she moved.

"So… where were you?" He asked, trying to sound more casual than accusatory.

Maya shrugged, stumbling over to his bed in her six-inch heels and collapsing on it with a moan, her dress riding up her thighs in the process. "The Ravine."

"The Ravine?" Zig repeated in disbelief, tearing his eyes away from her exposed skin.

"Mmmhmmm…" The blonde sighed, arching her back. "Tosh took me… it was fun…"

Zig clenched his jaw, trying to ignore the anger (jealousy?) festering in the pit of his stomach.

"And… what did you do there?" He prodded.

"Ugh, Zig, I don't remember…" Maya grumbled, clearly getting annoyed with his twenty questions. She sat up then, some of her hair obscuring her vision, and stared at him for a moment before snorting. "Why are you standing all the way over there, Dufus? You can sit down too. It's not like I have Cooties or anything."

Zig eyed her skeptically, not sure what was going on in her head. Her way of "coping" with Cam's suicide was to party and drink the night away, making her extremely unpredictable. He practically had to walk on eggshells around her, lest he piss her off somehow. Walking over, he sat down next to her cautiously. Maya watched him with an amused smile before scooting closer, until their legs were touching, making him tense.

"Relax, Zig. I'm not gonna bite." She teased, placing her hand on his knee and slowly moved it up his leg. "Just the opposite…"

Zig could feel his heart pounding against his chest as he stared at her hand inching closer and closer to his –

"What are you doing?" He cried, grabbing her wrist and halting her movements.

Maya narrowed her eyes. "What? You're always so good to me… I thought I'd thank you."

"This isn't you!" Zig snapped, standing up abruptly and glaring at her. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you need to stop!"

Maya scoffed. "If anyone's playing a game here Zig, it's you. A month ago you wanted me to dump Cam to be with you and now that I'm practically throwing myself at you, you're shutting me down."

"Yeah, well, things have changed!" He reminded her.

Cam was still alive then.

"What, so Cam's dead and now you don't want me anymore?" Maya sneered.

"I – of course I want you!" Zig said, exasperated. "But not like this! Not when you're drunk and hitting up the Ravine every night. I want _Maya_. My _friend,_ Maya. The one who pretended to be my girlfriend to get me out of trouble… the one I could joke around with and jam with and have fun with."

Maya stared hard at him for a moment, her eyes cold.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that Maya is long gone." She told him. "She died with her boyfriend."

Pushing herself up off the bed, she stood up and sauntered over to him, pressing her body against his.

"But if you want…" she murmured into his ear, sending chills down his spine. "We can still have fun."

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol he could smell on her or the circumstances, but he was starting to grow dizzy. Goosebumps crawled up his arms as Maya's fingertips danced along his skin, her warm breath fanning over his neck; he hated how his body was reacting to her. This was wrong. He knew it with every fibre of his being. His mind was practically screaming at him, reminding him that Maya was _not herself_. But despite this knowledge, his body was still reacting to her touch, craving some kind of release.

"What do you say?" Wide, uncertain blue eyes stared up at him, and for a split second, Zig saw the _real_ Maya – the one he'd befriended at the start of the school year and fallen for.

"I… I can't…" He murmured as Maya pulled back, taking her hand in his and leading him over to the bed.

"Are you sure?" She asked, cupping the side of his face.

"I don't know…" Zig confessed, his mind growing foggier by the second. "I'm not sure about anything anymore…"

Maya smiled sadly. "Neither am I."

With that, she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

.

.

.

After it was over, their bodies lay tangled together on the bed, both of them covered in sweat and panting heavily. As Zig slowly came down from his high, the sense of euphoria he'd previously felt as he watched Maya gasp and thrash beneath him was soon replaced with disgust.

_What had he done_?

He glanced down at the blonde beside him. Her skin was still glistening and her hair was matted to her flushed face. She looked exhausted. She must have felt his gaze on her, because her eyes flickered up to meet his and she gave him a forced smile.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Zig nodded numbly, watching as she turned away from him and curled up into a ball. As her breathing grew fainter, he could feel his eyelids beginning to droop. With a yawn, he pulled the covers up, making sure Maya had enough before settling down and closing his eyes.

"I love you." He mumbled, right before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too, Cam."

X

**FIN**

X

**Aren't I just cruel?**

**Anyway, this kind of took a different direction from what I'd originally planned. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it though.**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think. **


End file.
